


Не будем о Солнышке матом

by 2sven



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cancer Arc, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да-да-да, "Куриный суп" </p><p>Но, по-моему, лучший.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не будем о Солнышке матом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunshine is a Fucking Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074473) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



Джастин злился.  
У него не было времени на всю эту херню и уговоры.

— Ты, — произнес он угрожающе, — ступил на очень тонкий лед. Я тобой уже во как сыт. В задницу себе затолкай вот эту всю еботню ах-у-меня-горе-у-меня-рак!

Брайан буквально чудом избежал прилета в голову здоровенной бутылки эхинацеи. С таким свистом летела, что без повреждения мозга бы не обошлось.

— Господи! — заорал он. — Что за…  
Договорить не успел, пришлось уворачиваться от банки витаминов размером с некрупного мамонта.

— Я два дня назад это купил! — орал человек, которого по какому-то недоразумению назвали Солнышком. — Они, блядь, не распакованы даже! Что за хуйня, мудак ты хренов? Принимай сию минуту, пока не пожалел, что вообще родился!

Брайану остро хотелось забиться в шкаф, но это же потеря лица, да и вообще нелепо.  
Приходилось продолжать сопротивление.

— Да потому что хуйня хипповская эта твоя эхинацея! — кинулся он в бой. — А витамины на 99% выводятся с мочой, пустая трата денег. И я вчера вечером ел брокколи...

Джастин медленно на него пошел с нехорошим таким взглядом. Брайан чуть отступил.  
— Да хоть весь огород сгрызи, мне похуй, — прорычал Джастин. — Витамины свои ёбаные принял! Быстро!

Джастин — бешеный тигр, а Брайан — маленькая раненая газель. Никакого шанса победить, сколько не сопротивляйся неизбежному.  
— Но брокколи я ел, — прозвучало жалко.

Джастин упер руки в бока.  
— И почему не в постели? Иди и ложись, блядь!  
На вторую серию у Брайана сил уже не было. Он рухнул на кровать.  
— Взобьешь мне подушку? — спросил он.  
Джастин прикусил губу, чтоб не засмеяться. Брайан смотрел на него глазами бедного щеночка, не иначе, как у Майки научился, за пятнадцать-то лет. Но Джастин не Брайан, его на щенячьи глазки не купишь. У него сердце из сыромятной кожи с двойной отстрочкой.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Но могу ею придушить, если и дальше будешь херню пороть.

Он накрыл Брайана одеялом — не слишком нежно — и поморщился.  
— Господи боже, ты воняешь. И не в хорошем сексуальном выеби-меня смысле.

Брайан посмотрел жалобно.  
— Ну я же сменил рубашку, которую ночью заблевал, чего тебе ещё нужно?

— Чтобы ты душ принял. И зубы почистил заодно.

Брайан поморщился. От зубной пасты у него включается рвотный рефлекс, а он и так блюет постоянно. Ну, зубы немножко грязные... большое дело. Будто он в состоянии наброситься на Джастина с поцелуями. А раз так, то его это и не касается.

— Меня тошнит от зубной пасты.

— Ладно, тогда ополаскивателем хоть чертовым сполосни.

— Там мята, от неё я тоже блюю.

— Супер. Схожу в зоомагазин, куплю тебе пасту со вкусом курицы.

Брайан пулей вылетел из постели, но до ванной все равно не успел. Боже, что за пиздец…

— Напомни мне ещё раз, почему я решил не умирать от рака? — тускло спросил он.

— Потому что у тебя бизнес, у тебя сын... и у тебя чертов партнер, вот почему, засранец ты хренов! — рявкнул Джастин, как сержант-садист.

Брайн свернулся на полу клубком.  
— Точно. Совсем забыл.

Джастин вздохнул.  
— Повернись, у тебя рвота на волосах.

— Плевать, — слабо отозвался Брайан.

— А мне плевать, что тебе плевать! Встаем, идем в душ.

Он усадил Брайана с самым своим жестким и бескомпромиссным выражением лица, но очень аккуратно. Он в курсе, хотя Брайан и не говорит, что у того болит все... даже кожа и корни волос. Как при гриппе, помноженном на десять.

Джастин читал об этом, он постоянно читал об онкологии, они оба это знали, и оба об этом не говорили. Джастин знал столько, что мог бы уже получить степень по онкологии. И Брайан его советы воспринимал как чуть ли не более ценные, чем советы врача. 

Джастин присел перед ним на корточки, взял за руки повыше локтя и постарался поднять. Получилось не с первого раза. 

— Давай, — голос у Джастина ровный, безо всяких эмоций, как у заправской медсестры. — Клади руку мне на плечи.

— Уверен? Моя подмышка будет ещё ближе к твоему носу, — Брайан потихоньку ковылял к ванной при поддержке Джастина. — А ты сегодня, по ощущениям, не фанат моих подмышек.

— Не переживай, ты так воняешь, что у меня уже обоняние отключилось. Синусы разъело.

Брайан усмехнулся.

Наконец в ванной.  
Джастин помог стянуть футболку, штаны, белье. Усадил голого Брайана на унитаз и включил душ.

— Ну давай, вставай. Я собираюсь заново познакомить тебя с мылом.  
Брайан потянулся к нему, и Джастин помог встать.

— Стоять можешь или лучше сидя? Я-то предпочел бы стоя, задницу твою мерзкую легче мыть будет.

Брайан фыркнул, несмотря на то, что в животе опять что-то тошнотворно вспенивалось. Он оперся обеими руками о стены душевой кабинки и закрыл глаза, пока Джастин оттирал каждый дюйм его тела. Движения его рук достаточно сильные, чтобы Брайан почувствовал себя чистым, но не настолько, чтобы было больно. Вымыв все, Джастин намыленной ладонью обхватил член Брайана и начал медленно оглаживать. Член толком не стоял, но все равно было чертовски приятно. Не важно, что не стоит. Никому из них не важно. Смысл был совсем другой, и Брайан его знал. «Ты меня все равно заводишь, — говорил Джастин. — И мне пофиг, как паршиво ты выглядишь и пахнешь, ты все равно блядски хорош». После пары минут Брайан продолжил дрочить себе сам, а Джастин — себе, и они оба смотрели на член Джастина. Вот у него стояло отлично. Джастина ненадолго хватило, он зажмурился и кончил с громким стоном. Когда они по-настоящему трахаются, он так громко никогда не стонет.

Брайан поцеловал его в благодарность за зрелище. Он правда был благодарен, Джастин и представить себе не может, насколько.  
— Ты был охуителен, — прошептал он Джастину в ухо.

— И вполовину не так охуителен, как ты. С одним яйцом, с двумя — без разницы.  
Брайан втянул губы. Он слишком слаб, и физически, и эмоционально. И он не знал, засмеется он от этих слов или заплачет.

— Давай, — Джастин не дал ему времени сделать ни то, ни другое. — Давай, вытирайся, и пошли в кровать. Я простыни сменю, кажется, они уже мхом поросли.

— Гадость какая, — Брайан медленно вытерся.

— Мир жесток, согласен.

Брайан сел обратно на унитаз смотреть, как Джастин перестилает постель. Даже наматрасник и покрывало поменял. Внезапно на Брайана навалилась такая тоска. Обычно два первых дня после лечения ещё ничего, но сегодня был уже третий. Выходные должны быть “временем для восстановления”. Но это означает лишь, что блюёт он пореже, и у него хватает сил что-то съесть в закусочной и немножко поиграть в бильярд в «Вуди»

— Подъем, подъем, — непререкаемым тоном проговорил Джастин, поднял Брайана на ноги. Вместе они добрались до кровати, где Брайан тут же свернулся калачиком, благодарный за эту чистую, славную постель. Джастин пошел на кухню и вернулся с двумя высокими стаканами, один с водой, один с имбирным элем, помогает от тошноты.

— Где мой телефон?

— В кармане моей куртки, — ответил Джастин. — Проблемы с этим?

Брайан нахмурился, внезапно обиженный.  
— Да. Проблемы. Если кому-то понадобится дозвониться — Синтии или Теду...

— ...то они позвонят мне. И если я сочту это срочным и важным, я тебя разбужу. Но вряд ли они позвонят. Они слишком увлечены работой... как и ты, — добавил он мягче.  
Брайан что-то буркнул.

Джастин оставил полотенце валяться на полу и пошел к шкафу.

— Собираешься куда-то? — Брайан старался не показаться слишком заинтересованным.

Джастин обернулся с удивленным лицом.  
— Разумеется, собираюсь. У меня дохрена дел. Или ты думаешь, я тут весь день буду вокруг тебя вертеться и нянькаться?

Брайан улыбнулся в подушку. Они оба знали, что если Брайан заметит хоть признак того, что Джастин посвящает свою жизнь уходу за ним, он испугается и распсихуется не на шутку. И оба знали, что на истерику у него сейчас нет сил.

Брайан слушал, как Джастин возится на кухне.

— Тут кастрюлька с куриным супом, поешь.  
— Или что?  
— Или к моему приходу надевай её себе на голову.

Брайан рассмеялся.  
— Хорошего дня, Солнышко, — проговорил он, когда открылась дверь.  
— План именно такой, — ответил Джастин.  
И ушел.

***

Лечение Брайана проводится пять дней в неделю. Первая пара дней ещё ничего, он даже приходит в «Киннетик» на несколько часов. Но от мелкой блондинистой сволочи и там нет спасения.

По нему хоть часы сверяй: пройдет пять часов с той минуты, как он вошел в Киннетик, и в дверь постучится Синтия.

— Входи, — пробурчит Брайан.

— Звонил Джастин. Говорит, что стоит с ножницами в руках и порежет все твои костюмы от Армани на ленточки, а потом ещё насрет в туфли от Прада, если ты немедленно не вернешься домой. 

Брайан посмотрит на неё с выражением «да отстаньте вы все уже от меня наконец».  
— Он всегда так говорит, но никогда не делает.

— Это потому, что ты приходишь домой вовремя. Ты ни разу не проверял, что будет в обратном случае.

Брайан будет так на неё смотреть, будто она вовсе не посредник, потому что это так и есть. Она точно в сговоре с тираном.

— Да не сделает, — повторит Брайан.

— Проведешь эксперимент?

Тишина.

Правда в том — ну, вот если честно — что Брайан действительно не уверен, что Джастин не сделает того, чем угрожает. Он совершенно озверел. И от одной мысли о конфликте с ним делается нехорошо. 

— Он сказал, у тебя 20 минут. Такси ждет на улице.

Паршивец мелкий.

— Скажи ему, я занят.

Синтия пойдет к шкафу и достанет его пальто.

— Увидимся завтра, босс, — скажет она, помогая ему одеться.

Брайан будет брюзжать и ворчать по дороге к машине. Но когда он доберется до дома, где вкусно пахнет едой, он почувствует, что его тело согласно отдаться на волю этого мира. Он плюхнется на диван, а Джастин бросит ему пульт. Он включит телевизор, в плеер уже будут вставлены фильмы, его любимые, только выбери. Он заснет на середине фильма и проснется головой на коленях Джастина, с пальцами Джастина в своих волосах. Сам Джастин будет сидеть и читать комикс.   
Никто не скажет ни слова.

Но утром все начнется сначала.

— Ты встаешь или планируешь проваляться в постели весь день? — спросит Джастин, стоя у кровати и глядя сверху вниз с плохо скрытым отвращением.

Обычно Брайан кое-как выволакивает себя из кровати, но иногда просто не может. Тогда он пробурчит, что да, планирует валяться, а кому не нравится, пусть идет в задницу. 

Для Джастина это знак, что Брайану действительно хреново.

— Отлично, бездельничай. Только не приходи ко мне ныть, когда твой бизнес пойдет псу под хвост.  
Он выйдет из гостиной, позвонит с сотового на городской.

— Привет, Майкл. Что?... Блин. Я надеялся поработать сегодня. Господи, Майкл, у нас дедлайн уже, выпускать скоро, а мы… ладно, давай… конечно. Я завтра свободен. В десять нормально?... Ладно, увидимся.

Брайан натянет одеяло на голову, чтобы Джастин не услышал хихиканья. Не то чтобы он и так не знал, что Брайан все слышит и понимает, что это уловка... но это охуеть как мило. И хотя Брайан в жизни в этом не признается, он благодарен Джастину за то, что он не оставил его одного.

— Мне работать надо, так что я твою задницу обслуживать не могу, — сообщит Джастин из гостиной.

— Никогда и не просил.

— Ну и отлично.

— Отлично, — очень остроумно повторит Брайан и вскоре заснет. Джастин разбудит его только в обед.

— Опять куриный суп? — Брайан будет злиться и стонать, ну потому что блин, ну тошнит же уже.

— Заткнись и ешь, — с сочувствием посоветует Джастин.

Брайан сядет за стол.

— Ну и? — раздраженно станет озираться он. — И где этот блядский суп? Крекеры не забудь.

Без комментариев и церемоний Джастин брякнет перед ним миску, аж на стол выплеснется. 

— Нуууу? Печеньки-то где?

— Вот-вот будут доставлены, Ваше высочество, — Джастин швырнет пачку соленых крекеров в суп. — Ещё пожелания, ваше светлейшество?

Брайан будет нечленораздельно бурчать и есть. Сколько сможет. Иногда это только погрызенная печенька и несколько раз отхлебнутый суп. Подвиг, над которым Джастин обязательно поиздевается.

— И это все? — скажет он. — Самый жалкий маленький педик мог бы с этим справиться.

Притворяясь, что подколка помогла, Брайан съест ещё чуть-чуть. Они оба притворяются, что ругань заставляет Брайана делать то, чего он делать не хочет. Хотя это все равно придется делать, если Брайан собирается выздороветь.

Брайан поползет обратно в постель, будет лежать там и слушать, как Джастин моет посуду и ставит все по местам. Потом услышит, как Джастин почти шепотом говорит по телефону, и будет знать, что говорит он с врачом.

Его постоянно тошнит, я беспокоюсь. Я думал, это должно прекратиться уже.

Он так слаб, что из кровати не встает. Это точно нормально?

У него все ещё диарея. Я заставляю его пить побольше, но я не уверен, что этого достаточно. Не будет ли обезвоживания? Может быть, ему лучше быть в больнице?

Он очень подавлен. Нельзя ли нам отложить лечение на пару дней?

Его тошнит от куриного супа. Может быть, ему можно предложить что-то другое?

Он грохнулся в обморок и напугал меня до усрачки. Вы абсолютно уверены, что это нормально?

Он пытается скрывать это, но он чувствует дискомфорт в области протеза. Во время следующего приема убедитесь, пожалуйста, что заживление проходит без отклонений.

Какое количество сна в сутки считается чрезмерным?

Он постоянно мерзнет, это нормально?

Мне настаивать на упражнениях или ещё рановато?

Он теряет вес просто катастрофически, и у него очень сухая кожа. Я знаю, что это побочный эффект, но сколько он будет длиться? Какая потеря веса критична?

У него судороги мочевого пузыря. Что это вообще за чертовня? ... Серьезно? Предлагаете мне посмотреть, нет ли у него крови в моче? Шутите, что ли? Я и так уже всю приватность ему порушил. 

Он так ходит, словно ему больно, это из-за тазобедренных суставов? Я помню, вы говорили, что лекарства вызывают такое, но это же пройдет, правда?

У него жар. И все усиливается. Блин, я чувствую себя совершенно беспомощным!

Повесив трубку, Джастин придет в спальню. Если он просто сядет на кровать и будет смотреть на него, то Брайан притворится, что спит. Но если начнет плакать от страха и разочарования, Брайан потянется к его руке и сожмет её так сильно, что, наверное, больно. Джастин даже не вздрогнет, но с такой же силой сожмет руку в ответ. Брайан не откроет глаза. И никто ничего не скажет.

***

— Ну, и как там тот клевый медбрат, что норовит забраться к тебе в штаны? — спросил Джастин, когда Брайан вернулся после сороковой и, кажется, последней процедуры. 

— Все так же норовит, — Брайан повесил пальто. — Но меня трудно заполучить.

— Ты его дразнишь, — Джастин нацелил Брайану прямо в рот мини-морковку. Тут вариантов немного, либо Брайан её съедает, либо Джастин запихивает ему её в нос. Это ценное знание Брайан приобрел опытным путем.

— Ну, — с полным ртом моркови произнес Брайан. — Что на ужин? Куриный суп с куриным супом?

— Куриный суп. Стоит тебе его поесть, и тебе понравится.

Брайан сел.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что как только эта хрень закончится, я в жизни больше не прикоснусь к куриному супу?

— Такая же фигня, — Джастин вообще-то тоже его всегда ел вместе с Брайаном.

Они ужинали в умиротворяющей тишине. Господи, он был так рад, что все заканчивается наконец…

...только вот оно не закончилось ещё. Радиация могла и не помочь. Рак мог быть все еще с ним. Это все могло продолжиться. И могло его убить.

Не так давно эта перспектива его не пугала. Более того, он этого с нетерпением ждал — уйти в сиянии славы. Молодым и красивым.

Теперь все иначе. То есть он старался особо не задумываться, но все точно иначе.   
Он положил ложку и посмотрел на Джастина. Тот понял, что что-то происходит, и тоже есть перестал.

— Если я умру, не позволяй им хоронить меня в костюме из прошлогодней коллекции, — как ни в чем ни бывало, заявил Брайан. — Либо самое новое, либо ничего. Если не можешь похоронить в лучшем, хорони голым.

Джастин тоже положил ложку.  
— Жалкая королева лейблов.

— Жалкая? — Брайан принял обиженный вид. — Нет ничего жалкого в том, чтобы быть стильным. И да, кстати, не позволяй Линдси положить мне блядскую розочку на грудь. Это так…

— ...по-гетеросексуальному.

— Точно.

— А если Майкл попытается напихать тебе в гроб фигурок героев комиксов?

Брайан содрогнулся.  
— Я искренне надеюсь, что ты этого не допустишь. Иначе я с того света тебя достану. Я не намерен проводить вечность с Чудо-женщиной.

— А если Супермен? Он клевый.

Брайан изобразил задумчивость.  
— Если быть похороненным с фигуркой из комикса - моя судьба, то я выбираю Капитана Америку. Он полезный и уже созрел для разврата. 

— Что насчет Деб? Что если она захочет укрыть твое тело тем бархатным панно с воющим волком или подсунет котеночка с хрустальными слезками? Или ещё что-нибудь невообразимое?

— Скажи ей, что я предпочитаю гобелен с матадором. Или матадор, или ничего. А это значит ничего, потому что с пиздецовым своим матадором она в жизни не расстанется. Хотя моль от него оставила уже ровно половину.

— Так, а Мел? Вдруг она решит вбить тебе кол в сердце, чтобы ты не вернулся и не загрыз её?  
Брайан содрогнулся снова.  
— Будто я в состоянии даже подумать о том, чтобы кусать Мел...

— А что насчет меня? Что, если я…

Они оба замолчали.  
Игра стала не смешной.

— ...что, если я захочу быть похороненным с тобой? — сказать получилось только каким-то придушенным шепотом, который он тут же попытался скрыть кашлем.

Брайан дотянулся до его руки через стол, но и только. Смотреть Джастину в лицо он не собирался. Настолько далеко он не зайдет. Через пару мгновений Джастин забрал руку и встал. Он собрал посуду и унес на кухню, где принялся чем-то грохотать.

— Просто чтоб ты знал, — сказал он через пару минут. — Если ты умрешь, ты всерьез разозлишь Дафни. А я бы на твоем месте этого не делал. Я против неё однажды в школе в футбол играл. Она мне так коленом зарядила по яйцам, я неделю ходить не мог.

Брайан поморщился. Мысль о колене и бедных яйцах была слишком ужасной, чтобы себе такое представлять.

— Ну ладно, ладно… — таким голосом, будто просил милости у гневного божества. — Не буду умирать.  
Джастин закатил глаза.  
— Точно? Докажи.  
Брайан сердито на него уставился.  
— И отлично, и докажу.  
— Ну так что, жеребец, — Джастин шиканул фирменной улыбкой. — Смогу я подбить тебя на мороженое с теплым шоколадным сиропом?  
— Нууууу... возможно.  
— И если я тебе позволю его съесть, ты обещаешь не сблевать им на меня в три часа ночи?  
Брайан поморщился.  
— Эмн... постараюсь.

И тут Джастин захохотал.  
Что за причина заставила Джастина считать его ответ таким офигительно смешным, Брайан так и не понял.


End file.
